In recent years, with the aging of the population, various researches for developing fundamental treatment methods for patients as well as simply curing diseases of humans have been progressed by identifying characteristics of body tissues and researching the same.
In particular, a separate optical device has been used to not only simply analyze shapes of tissues having constant elasticity such as a knee cartilage among cell tissues of a body of a human and but also measure changes of the tissues in accordance with changes in external factors such as pressure and temperature.
The cell tissues of the knee cartilage are cell tissues that support a weight of a person, the shapes of the cell tissues are changed in accordance with pressure, and researches for analyzing changes in the shapes of the cell tissues by separately pressurizing the cell tissues and observing the changes of the cell tissues have been progressed to observe the changes in the shapes of the cell tissues.
In the conventionally-used cell tissue observation method for progressing the above-described researches, when cell tissues are observed by the optical device, a focal distance is set after a spaced distance between the optical device and the cell tissue is fixed. Further, mainly changes of the cell tissues are observed through the optical device by pressurizing the cell tissues through a separate pressurization means.
However, the above method has a problem in that the separate pressurization means is further provided and has a problem in that it is difficult that the method is applied to the conventionally-used optical device such as an optical microscope.
In addition, when an artificial tissue using a stem cell which is recently and frequently introduced as a new research field is developed, a newly-developed measurement device that simultaneously performs biological measurement and mechanical and physical measurement for mechanical and biological verification of tissues and cells has been required.